


Adorable Pale Fluff

by psychoticMeowbeast



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cuddles, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 12:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2429567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychoticMeowbeast/pseuds/psychoticMeowbeast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Nepeta gets rejected and Dave helps her feel less lonley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adorable Pale Fluff

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post to the site. This story is based off a small chain of events between me and a friend. Please let me know what you think ^^

Nepeta walked through the halls of the large hive they all shared, she made it into the computer room, looking around to see who was in there. Only five of the others were in here, the others must be sleeping, seeing as it was midday. As she looked around, she saw Karkat, Sollux, Feferi, Vriska, and Equius on their computers. Curious, she wandered over to Karkat, but finding him asleep with his head resting on the desk. She moved over to Sollux. "Hey Catpurr!" She said teasingly. "Go away, Nepeta, I'm trying to work." The Gemini said without looking up. She sighed and headed towards Feferi. She seemed to be in deep conversation with Eridan. "Hello, Fefurri. What are you doing?" Nepeta asked curiously. "Nothing reely, just talking to Eridan." Feferi replied, she didn't respond after that, despite Nepeta's questions about what her and Eridan were discussing. Nepeta saw that Vriska was playing some computer game. "Hey Vriska. What're you up to?" Vriska sighed a bit before responding. "Trying to beat this kids high score." She said. "And how's that going?" Nepeta asked kindly. "I'm sorry but could you leave me alone? I'm trying to concentrate." The Scorpio responded. Getting the hint, Nepeta walked away. She saw Equius and immediately walked up to him. "Hey, Equius, do you want to watch a movie or something?" Nepeta asked. "Not now, but perhaps later." He said as he quickly got back to work on whatever he was doing. "Ok..." Nepeta walked back down the hall, looking at her feet as she made her way through the house. Unaware that Dave had seen her get rejected by everyone in the room. Sadly, Nepeta hopped up and climbed up into the vents, sitting all alone. Not really sure what to do. She slowly shifted her sitting position, muttering to herself "Why am I most always alone recently? It feels as if nobody cares about me anymore." Suddenly, she feels someone hug her from behind. "I know the feel." Said a voice behind her. She turned around to see Dave there. She make a short quick purring sound, glad that someone noticed her. She hugged Dave back. "I didnt know striders could get lonley." Nepeta purred out. "Not all of us, just me." Dave said, pulling away from the hug. "Well you dont have to be alone anymore!" She said as she hugged Dave once again, falling forward accidently. She was surprised when she felt Dave wrap his arms loosely around her back. Not questioning his actions, Nepeta started purring lowly while she fell asleep in the vents, wrapped up in Daves arms.


End file.
